Noises In The Night
by Faggy
Summary: Has Paddy heard something he shouldn't?


**A/N – **My first stab at this sort of thing. Thanks to Soapiefan for giving it the once over

**Disclaimer – **ITV own Emmerdale & characters, I'm just playing with them

**Noises In The Night**

They were running late. Again.

They'd gone to bed early but hadn't slept until much later of course.

Jackson hurried down the stairs. He put the kettle on while Aaron showered. Checking the time on his phone, he reckoned he'd just have time for a quick cuppa before he had to be at Declan's.

Aaron seemed to be able to roll out of bed and head straight out but Jackson needed a hit of tea before he left the house.

He heard Aaron leave the bathroom and go back into his – their? – bedroom.

Quickly pouring hot water over the tea bag in his mug, he called up the stairs.

"I'm going into Hotten later. Need to pick up some stuff from my flat and get a few things for the job. You want anything while I'm there?"

As he turned back into the kitchen, Paddy wandered through from the vet's office. He smiled at the amiable vet but his smile froze as Aaron, coming down the stairs, called out "Just some lube. We've no more left after last night"

Jackson winced. Paddy knew they had sex, obviously, but Aaron wouldn't be happy that he'd overheard that little detail.

Aaron reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw Jackson and Paddy standing there. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he realised that Paddy must have heard what he'd just said.

Jackson moved quickly before the awkward silence stretched on into infinity.

"See you later Paddy" Grabbing both their jackets, he took hold of Aaron's arm and pushed him out the front door.

Once outside Smithy, Jackson burst out laughing.

Aaron glared at him. "It's not funny, Jackson"

"Of course it is. The look on your face!" Jackson carried on chuckling as they walked down the path.

"It's not. It's embarrassing. I don't want Paddy knowing what we do – it's private."

Jackson opened his mouth to respond but Aaron cut him off, "And it's not 'cause its gay stuff. Well not just 'cause of that. I didn't want to know what he got up to with me mam either. There's some things that neither of us need to know."

Jackson stopped walking. "OK. I know what you mean. I'm close to my mum but there's things I wouldn't want her overhearing. But I think it's a bit too late for that with Paddy."

"What d'ya mean?"

Jackson wasn't sure how to put this. "Well, erm, we're not exactly quiet you know"

Aaron's eyes widened as he realised what Jackson was saying. "But we're always careful when we know Paddy's around."

Jackson sighed. "We start out quietly. But we don't stay that way. And by we, I mean you. You can be pretty vocal once you let go."

"What? I don't. Do I?"

Jackson watched Aaron's cheeks redden for the second time that morning. In truth, he loved it when Aaron relaxed enough to forget his inhibitions and just get lost in the moment. That's when Dirty Aaron came out to play! And Jackson liked Dirty Aaron a lot.

Jackson grinned "I think last night's highlights included 'bite it', 'fuck me harder' and 'slap my arse'. There were a few others but they're the ones that stand out."

"Oh shit. And you think Paddy heard?"

"Unless the walls are 3 feet thick or he's profoundly deaf, yeah, he probably did."

Aaron swallowed. How could he look Paddy in the face now?

Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders. "It's no big deal. Paddy's not living in the 1950s, he knows what goes on. I bet he's just glad you're enjoying yourself. Now stop worrying, go to work and I'll see you later".

Jackson got into his van and started the engine. Rolling down the window, he leaned out. With a wink, he asked "Do we need any rubbers to go with the lube?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Piss off"

Jackson laughed and drove away.

Aaron watched as the van turned out of the village, then began to walk back to Smithy.

Paddy was alone in the vet practice. Rhona was out dealing with a tricky sheep and Pearl had popped out for some "essentials" as she called them. Paddy knew she meant a packet of Lemon Puffs and some gossip but didn't mind as it was a slow day.

He heard the door open and turned, surprised to see Aaron standing there looking very uncomfortable.

"Forget something."

"Sort of….. Not really. Can I ask you something?" Aaron moved from foot to foot, not looking Paddy in the eye.

"Course you can. You know that."

"You don't mind Jackson staying over so often do you?"

"Of course I don't. He's a great lad. And you're a lot easier to handle when he's around" Paddy chuckled. "What's brought this on?"

"We don't disturb you do we?"

Paddy was confused. "In what way?"

"At night, when you're trying to sleep."

The penny dropped. Paddy suddenly knew exactly what this was about.

"No, you don't disturb me at all."

"It's just that Jackson said that we don't always keep the noise down. From the TV, you know" Aaron added quickly.

Paddy grinned. "Well yes, a couple of times the, erm, TV woke me up. So I bought some earplugs. Sleep right through like a baby, never hear a thing."

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. Paddy hadn't heard anything. "That's ok then. I was just worried we might be keeping you up. Best get back to work. Cain will skin me if I'm late again"

He turned to go.

But Paddy wasn't letting Aaron off the hook quite that easily. He'd heard things during those first couple of nights when Jackson stayed over that he was pretty sure weren't coming from any TV show. Time to get his own back, just a little.

"There is one thing though, if you gonna have the, er, TV on that late you might want to close your bedroom windows. Sound can carry in a quiet village and Pearl was saying this morning that she's been hearing all sorts of noises at night recently. I think she mentioned someone wanting to be fucked harder."

Aaron's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as, once again, his face turned scarlet.

Paddy laughed "Gotcha!"

Reviews very welcome


End file.
